Chapter 11 - Decisive Battle: Flower VS Wind
CHAPTER 11 Decisive Battle: Flower VS Wind Meanwhile, while I was in the Healing Room, Hana and Rhimstol were still fighting. Hana still kept Rhimstol trapped in 2 earth hands that she plunged her SnS in. Hana then went around the field, trying to look for me and Draknir. Hana then heard a loud explosion. Rhimstol escaped! He blasted the trap with his Wind Tunnel ability and went out of sight before Hana could see him. “Looking for someone?”, Rhimstol says as he blasts Hana with an Air Shot. Hana is sent through 3 rock formations, before crashing into the 4 th rock formation. “That… tickles.”, Hana says as she gets out of the rubble unscathed. “What!?”, Rhimstol shouts as he is still amazed with how Hana wasn’t hurt or how she survived an attack like that without getting any scar or wound. “I do have to give you a ‘good job’ for sneaking up on me, so good job.”, Hana says politely. “Oh. Well thank-“, Rhimstol says and pauses as Hana strikes him with a shield bash to the head which sent him flying. Meanwhile, I was at the Healing Room still resting. I decided to talk to father about this power of mine. Again, I was sent to an empty room. I saw father sitting on the couch next to the sofa. “Son, I understand why you’re here. You’re here because you want to know more of my past, right?”, Magnus asked. “Are you fucking stupid? I came here to know more about my power. The past stories you have are for another time.”, I reply. “You didn’t need to add the bad language. So anyway, it’s about your power? More like something else.”, Magnus said. “What? Are you saying it’s not my power, but my personality?”, I ask. “Yes. You now have a split personality thanks to the Death Eye and Archangel Heart.”, Magnus answers. “Ho…ly… shit…”, I say as I am amazed with what my dad said. The Death Eye created half of my 2nd personality, while my Archangel Heart created the other half. I then left the empty room in my mind and went back to the Healing Room. Back at the battlefield, Hana kept hitting Rhimstol, and Rhimstol was doing the same. Shields were clashing, blades were striking both armors, everything was chaotic. Then Rhimstol backed up 5 rock formations, and prepared himself for his new technique. “Take this! Wind Rocket!”, Rhimstol shouts as he fires his Wind Tunnel behind him, and putting his shield in front of him. Hana combined her SnS and switched to DS mode. Her blades start glowing and she shouts “Lunar Circle!” as she spins rapidly towards Rhimstol. The attacks collide, and both are falling. I catch Hana while Draknir catches Rhimstol. “Onii-chan…?”, Hana asks. “I’m here. Good thing we made it just in time.”, I answer. “So who won? I mean me and Hana ended at a draw, since we both fell and didn’t grab onto anything.”, Rhimstol says. “It’s Sol’s victory. He defeated me a while back.”, Draknir replies. “Well, if we lost, I would’ve still picked big bro anyway.”, Hana says. “Ouch. That hurt my feelings.”, Rhimstol says. Category:Fan Fiction